


Poptarts, figurines and other random things

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Ddlcpoem, Death, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Origianl characters - Freeform, RP, Short Stories, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of one shots, short stories and au stories with my own characters.Please enjoy
Relationships: Arrow and Drako, yukio and tenshi





	1. Choked On Love - Arrow and Drako Hanahaki AU

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea goes to my friend HitaMory. They had brought the idea up when I was still writing the first drafts of Phantom Heats. I recently found this story again and decided to fix it up. 
> 
> So for those who don't know what Hanahaki is.  
> It's where you fall into a one sided love. The person who is in love with the other then begins to cough/vomit up flowers which are growing in their lungs. If the love isn't returned they can end up dying from it. If the love is returned it stops but you can also get the flower removed with the price of forgetting all the memories of that person.
> 
> Also PS. Drako doesn't know Arrow is a she/they.

Drako

The first petal fell the day I watched him walk past me down the sidewalk,as I headed to my morning lecture. It was odd to me that I never talked with him even though we went to the same school. But today he seemed different. Maybe it was the way he walked beside the blonde haired girl,or his hair- it had been cut recently, or his cologne- no there was no way that I was close enough to smell that. It could have been his clothes, but they seemed to be pretty normal for that boy. So I just passed him and wondered, why him?  
I watched the two of them get into a verbal disagreement before they parted ways and I too went to where I was to be, but my thoughts were only of him.  
The strawberry blonde boy.  
……  
Aunty Nina had told me about it, the flowers that would grow in ones lungs if the love was one sided, but it’s those kinds of things that you never would think could happen to you. It seems so fictional, so unordinary that it couldn’t possibly be real….but it was...and I had it.  
The day the first petal fell, I had accidentally run into the boy. The one with the strawberry hair and I finally got to look at his face.  
His eyes of a crystal blue, his cheeks dusted with the faintest of freckles, a scowl on his feminie features.  
“Watch it.” He growled.  
I was taken back by the tone and could only mumble a ‘sorry’ before I watched him hurry off again.  
I don’t know why my heart ached for him, why him?  
Why was it the boy who everyone despised, they hated him, avoided him. I found him intriguing. I wanted to help him through his dark times and see him smile, just once, would be enough.  
My chest began to ache.  
…..  
It got worse, but I hid it well- I think I did anyway.  
But soon you get sick of feeling the pain, you wish for it to go away so badly that maybe forgetting why you have it in the first place, is better than never being able to tell this one person how you feel.  
I sit on the bathroom floor again, the bloody petals around me. Each breath in is like a stab wound being inflicted on my chest. I lean against the tub and cry quietly to myself.  
How much more of this suffering can I take? Why is this happening way faster than I was told it would?  
.............................................................  
Not even three weeks had passed since we first spoke to each other.  
I couldn’t even close my eyes without seeing his face, his eyes dancing with that annoyance.  
‘How much longer?’ I think.  
My aunt walks into my room and lays next to me on my bed.  
“Drako” She says softly and I roll into her embrace and cry, struggling for breath, I cry.  
I am dying. There aren’t just petals, flowers come too, the flowers that of him.  
I know the way she looks at me, she used to look at my mother the same way before she died. At least it’s not the look that she gave my father when he died, then again Nina had always been a worry wart, but I never helped with that.  
“Aunty….I’m scared.”  
“I know Sweetie.” She didn’t really know but hearing her say that kinda helped.  
I move away from her embrace as I cough up more of those awful flowers of this unreciprocated love.  
Nina watches, tries to help, but I push her away.  
My mind becomes made up. I know that I will always love this boy no matter what happens, but I can’t deal with this pain any longer.  
“Please….” I wheeze. “Make it stop.”  
I hated that I even said that. If I had know what was waiting for me, would I have still done it?  
Would I have still wanted to forget?

Arrow

The day the last petal fell was the day I saw him again. His eyes were closed, his dyed hair a mess, his tanish skin so perfect under the awful fluorescent lights. The white sheets around him made him look almost angelic, if not for the tubes that connected him to a machine to measure his heartbeat and breathing. Why was I drawn to him? Why him?  
Was it that he looked so at peace despite going through a life saving surgery or...I couldn’t tell.  
My eyes kept darting back to him from the monitor. A surgery for a broken heart, he’d gotten the flowers, and he’d gotten them removed because he felt that the person he loved would never love him back and he was scared of the pain, or of dying without that love.  
I tried again to distract myself from looking at him, tried to ignore the ache that my chest had.  
I couldn’t love him the way he needed to be loved, that’s why I also stood to the side, he was better off without me in his life to ruin everything. This thing called love had turned into hate for lots of people I’d know and I didn’t want that for him.  
“Why did it have to be you?” I asked the sleeping boy. I didn’t know that I was capable of such feelings, how could they exist in such a broken heart like mine. I bit my tongue to stop from crying, no this was the right way. I would live with these awful flowers until the day I died and he would be happy, he’d have a life with someone….else.  
I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath.  
How did I know that it was me?  
On his bedside were two flowers, wolfsbane and a burgundy rose. Untrusting and unknowing of beauty, a connection between us.  
I cough, I try to leave before they come, but as I cover my mouth, I see the little white petals, those beautiful white petals stained red.  
It hurt more than anything I’d known. It was more than I could bare.  
He could never love me now. It was for the best though, but even if that was so, I was still scared. I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t want to forget him either.  
Why hadn’t I been braver?  
Why hadn’t I talked to him?  
I couldn’t go like this, this wasn’t how things were supposed to end.  
Old memories start to cloud my thoughts but it’s all broken by a small question with a raspy voice.  
“Are you ok?”  
I swallow and nod, before I leave the room. I lean against the wall, sliding to the floor.  
It hurts. It hurts it hurts.  
“I’m sorry.” I cry. “I’m so sorry.”  
Flowers this time. So many flowers. Their white petals remind me of him. So trusting and willing to help, so kind, so sweet, so beautiful….so happy.  
I closed my eyes, holding the flowers close to my heart.  
“Thank you, Drako.”  
I imagine him asking “For what?” With that stupid crooked grin of his.  
“For you.”  
I smile to myself. “I guess this is why they say love hurts.”  
It really does hurt being choked by love.  
And yet here I was, sitting on the floor of the place I loved to work at, the place that allowed me to help others, unlike I did back then. Here I was dying with him just across the way, not knowing who I was or what these were.  
I lay here dying, wondering if he even knew my name.  
“I’m sorry. I never told you.” my last regret

Drako

I hear people in the hallway. My Aunt suddenly is in the room, she places something on the night stand next to me. When I see it I start to cry, I don’t know what for but I do.  
My Aunt comes closer and pulls me into a hug.  
“Aunty, why does it hurt?” I ask as I look at the flowers.  
Wolfsbane, untrusting. Burgundy Rose, unknowing beauty. Lily of the Valley, sweetness, trust and returning of happiness.

My mind trying to remember something, something about these flowers, but I don’t remember...no I can’t remember.  
All I know is that it's too late.


	2. Your Reality-Yukio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have the song 'Your Reality' from Doki Doki Literature Club stuck in my head and I was doing a roleplay with a friend and this happened. This is my Character Yukio's version of it to his lover Tenshi.   
> Enjoy.
> 
> -AK
> 
> Ps. All rights to the original rights go to the original creators and the game.

Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you  
In my hand is a gem that keeps me away from you  
The tear flows down into a dark puddle  
Just make a wish and find the way into his heart!  
But in this world of infinite choices  
What will it take just to find that happy day?  
What will it take just to find that happy day?

Have I found you're smiling for me today?  
When I'm here, everything seems to lead to you being swept away  
When I can't show my own feelings  
What good are wishes when your smile says it all?  
And if this world won't write you an ending  
What will it take just for me to save it all?

Does my wish only lead a bitter ending for you?  
Is it love if I take you, or is it love if I leave you be?  
The realities don't flow into a puddle  
How can I wish for you to be in this one?  
If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat  
What do you call love in your reality?  
And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you  
I'll still try to set you free


End file.
